


The Trouble with Mixed Drabbles

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Anthology [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: For fans who appreciate both series, and everyone else.
Series: Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947946
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The Trouble with Mixed Drabbles

~ **The Professionals** ~

Drabble One: The Professionals

"What d'you say a copper does with his truncheon?" pressed Bodie.  
"Cheap, that's what you are," obfuscated Doyle, pulling at his uniform tunic.  
"You're the one in fancy dress," objected Bodie.  
"Yeah," conceded Doyle, running a finger round his shirt collar. "Feels like I'm being strangled. I mean, it's not natural, is it? Like tying a noose round your neck every morning."  
"That does it, sunshine," snarled Bodie rapaciously, grabbing the handbrake, pivoting the capri 180°, speeding back the way they'd come. "Truncheon, noose, handcuffs, last bloody straw. You're so sodding keen on trying S&M, it's full bloody monty, mate."

Drabble Two: The Professionals

" _Don't give up on us, baby_ ," crooned Bodie, hands tenderly mapping the broken places on Doyle's face. " _Lord knows we've come this far. Can't we stay the way we are?_ "  
Doyle shifted imperceptibly, a fleeting grimace of pain animating the slack features.  
" _The angel and the dreamer_ ," comforted Bodie, " _who sometimes plays a fool_."  
A counterpoint of sirens screeching across wasteland. Conventional wisdom said too little, too late. But when had conventional wisdom ever had anything to do with them?  
" _Don't give up on us, I know_ ," whispered Bodie fiercely into a curl covered ear, " _we can still come through_."

[Optional Earworm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YY8APrYU2Gs%20\(c1976\)\))

Drabble Three: The Professionals

"So what is he like, this Bodie?" Betty had asked, shuffling the papers on Cowley's desk into some semblance of order, before stacking them neatly in her arms.  
"By all accounts, a handful," Cowley had replied, "with an eye for the ladies. So brook no nonsense, it can only end badly."  
"Did he really say that?" grinned Bodie.  
"More or less," Betty grinned back, "he thought you would corrupt me."  
"And have I?" asked Bodie, trailing kisses between her breasts.  
"No," breathed Betty confidently, reaching out to the tousled head hovering somewhere below her navel, "but I think Doyle has."

Drabble Four: The Professionals

Slumped on his heels against the wall, Doyle was the very picture of dejection. CI5 was clean, there was nothing here to put him on the outside, he'd been so hopeful, yet here he was, alone, soul sore and bone weary. Okay, so maybe he wasn't easy to befriend, but he'd promised himself he would try, think before he spoke, keep his fists to himself.  
A shadow fell across him. Terrific, the bloke he'd just bested on the firing range was looming over him.  
"Alright, Annie Oakley," smirked Bodie, holding out a hand to pull him up. "Fancy a pint?"

[Annie Oakley](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_Oakley)

Drabble Five: The Professionals

Trust Doyle to be late – today of all days. How long had it taken them to finally get here? Long enough for Bodie's suits to rein in their lapels, for the cut of Doyle's jeans to relax. Talk of the devil, here he came. No screeching to a halt at the kerbside these days, just a respectable disembarkation from the taxi – they planned to be drinking, after all. Doyle checked the flower in his lapel, and then checked Bodie's.  
"Gerrroff," admonished Bodie, "what's a scruffy herbert like you know about anything, anyway?"  
"Know enough to marry you," Doyle grinned back.

~ **Star Trek: The Original Series** ~

Drabble Six: Star Trek: The Original Series

"Bother!" exclaimed Spock.  
McCoy's eyebrow arched, "Bother?"  
"Have I employed the term incorrectly?" enquired Spock, an eyebrow mirroring the doctor's.  
"Depends what's bothering you," replied McCoy, taking his place on the pad nearest the Vulcan.  
"I have forgotten something," elucidated Spock, "a most disconcerting experience."  
"Forgotten?" repeated McCoy.  
"I believe this conversation would progress more efficiently," observed Spock, "if you refrained from repeating its salient points."  
McCoy's eyes rose to the tips of Spock's ears, "It's the salient points that make this conversation interesting."  
"Really?" countered Spock, "I forgot to mention that Mr Scott is still testing the transporter. _Energise_."

Drabble Seven: Star Trek: The Original Series

Shaken and alone, Yeoman Rand attended to her bruises. Her ministrations were interrupted by Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura bearing a bottle of whisky, wheedled out of Mr Scott, presumably on the assumption that she would be off Saurian brandy. The drink eased them into a mellow and reflective companionship.  
"They say the Captain needs the enemy within, the bestial side that attacked me, to sit in the big chair," observed Yeoman Rand.  
"Even Spock does," agreed Nurse Chapel.  
"How's your enemy within?" Yeoman Rand asked Lieutenant Uhura.  
"Carrying a hammer and looking at a glass ceiling," smiled Lieutenant Uhura.

END


End file.
